For Everything There Is a Reason
by Angel-Rider
Summary: I cant really put anything in here, because it will give away everything...So please read and review.  -Ciel
1. Rape

_A/N: Heh, first FanFiction, pretty crappy..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. T.T'' Sadly._

_BUUUT! I DO OWN ICERUS & HIS LITTLE EVIL CREEPERS! _

Ella POV: 

Ella didnt pay much attetion to the group of boys who were hanging in a huge crowd a few feet ahead of her. She had decided to cut through the alley, it would get her to the movies faster. "She said she'd always be there for me, well where is she now? Gone! She left me! She said she'd always protect me, well how do you protect someone if you're never there? God I HATE her!" Ella thought bitterly. Max had left her-Again. This time it was to go find Fang, even though Fang had told her not to. But that didnt stop her, nothing does.  
Suddenly one of the boys stepped in front of her, blocking her path.  
Ella tried to push past him, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

There had to be at least seven of them, no eight-one has just walked out of the shadows. They were blocking her path,Trapping her. Ella tried to push past one again but he shoved her back. Hard. Then they all were. Shoving her, back and forth.  
"Please stop," Ella whispered.  
"Whats the matter?" A red-headed boy asked, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "Dont you like us? We like you. We've been waiting for you."  
Hands were everywhere, grabbing at her chest, her hair, her clothing. 'Dont cry, dont cry. Thats what he wants,' Ella repeated to herself as the red-haired boy slid his hand up her skirt, smiling at her. 'Dont. Cry.' Suddenly someone slapped her, and she gasped-Big mistake. She had lost her focus and they took hold of it. One boy slammed her to the alleys flithy ground. Then a boy with the bluest eyes and blackest hair-Who might have been beautiful if he wasnt so ugly inside- yanked up her skirt. Others pinned her down. 'Its like they've done this before. Too many times before.' Ella thought trying the break away from them all. Ella stared up at the dark, angry, rainy sky- Staring past the red-headed boy and his 'friends'. Air was aching to get down Ella's thorat, into her lungs, but she was scared to breathe. Scared she would breathe Him in. Breathe Them all in and They would stay in her. Forever.  
Her thorat was raw-She'd been screaming-Not that anyone heard. Not that anyone cared. Her whole body felt numb and tingled.  
The same thoughts replayed over and over in her head: 'He's raping me. They're raping me. She lied.'

Icerus POV:

"Oh, so she is alive," The red-headed boy, Icerus, sneered as of one 'his boys', kicked the girl in the stomach and she gasped, trying to breathe. He loved when they looked at him like that: Afraid.  
At first she had screamed, and boy had she screamed-till she learned no-one could hear her.  
At first she fought-She almost got away but Ray, a boy with black hair and the bluest eyes Icerus has ever seen, grabbed her and held her down-They all had while Icerus got to do her as he pleased.  
Then she cried-begged him to stop-Then she learned that doesnt work. He doesnt care. He never does. Now she just lays there, staring up at the sky-Past them all, every so often she whisperes something so soft Icerus cant hear excatly what shes said-Not that he cares. He never does.  
Then Icerus and his 'boys' get up, walk away, forgetting about her-Leaving her there.  
Alone. Terrified. Confused. And angry at the world.  
Just like his mom did to him. Leaving him there with his drunk, abusive dad-Not that he cares. He never does.


	2. Ella's Angel: Jude

Judes POV

He approached her carefully. She was alive but not fully conscious. She looked around thirteen. They had left her with her legs still open and her clothes were torn. Blood was trailing down her tan legs. Her lip was busted but thats all that seemed to be wrong.  
Although he had only been with her for ten or twenty seconds it felt longer. He didnt know what to do next. Should he leave her? Get help? Cover her? Help her up? What? What?  
Finally he knelt over the girl, realizing he'd have to touch her.  
Maybe she had felt him breathing. He was breathing awfully hard. She stirred, although her eyes remained closed. When he tried to touch her shoulder, to let her know he was there, she thrashed and screamed.  
"I'm not them! I'm not them! They're gone!" He said tolerating her open palm slaps. "They're gone."  
That didnt seem to calm her. Still with eyes shut, she reached out to hit him again.  
"I'm not them!" He repeated loudly. Finally her arms died in the air, and her legs lost their power. "Look, I live right there. My sister can tend to you."  
"No-no-Noooooooooooo!" She flung her arms in the direction of his voice.  
He took off his oversize T-shirt, a shirt he wouldnt let Maria-his sister, borrow.  
The girl was in no shape to help help. He would have to touch her, shit her up, help her put the shirt on, if she'd let him touch her. Or if he could get past her bruises, her gashed, her blood.  
He wanted to turn away but he couldnt.  
She struggled to raise herself. Her slowly lifted her into a sitting position, shoulders first. As he anticipated, she fought him. He did his best to slip the T-shirt over and her head and guide her arms into the holes, while she wrenched her torso and spun her arms out, and cursed him loudly.  
Finally he helped her off the ground, her fighting him the whole way. Her skirt was torn but his shirt fell down to her knees. "Where do you live? I'll take you home."  
"No. I'm fine." She stated finally looking at him. "I can go by myself."  
"I cant leave you." He said and followed her.  
Finally about half an hour later, she said "Okay, okay." He figured they were near her house. When he kept following her down the road-To make sure she was okay, she turned to him sharply and pushed him, "Now, go!" "You go in first; then I'll go." She glared at him but walked in and slammed the door to face without another word.  
"My is Jude and your welcome. I'm sorry I hadnt shown up sooner." Jude said to the door.  
Then he walked back down the street, making his way home.

Ella POV

Ella searched the whole house for someone, anyone to talk to.  
No one was there. Her mom was at work, Jeb had left to go find Max, Dylan most likely tagged along . Max, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy were gone; To find Fang. It was Maxs fault in the first place. Had she not left, Ella wouldnt have wanted to get out of the house. And if she hadnt of wanted to get out of the house then she wouldnt have gone to see a movie. And if she hadnt of gone to see a movie then she wouldnt have cut down the alley. And if she hadnt of cut down the alley, then she wouldnt have gotten raped. No, it was Fangs fault. If Fang hadnt left then Max wouldnt have had to go after him. Meaning everything that had happened wouldnt have happened.  
So it was all Fangs fault. Everything led down to him. 


	3. Ciels Authors Note

_Shout out to **Zethernea**: Excuse me, but why do you assume that I'll make it a happy ending? Not everything has a happy ending my poppett._

_And...Um...I really hate doing this to you all but: This **is not** a chapter. It is an **Authors Note**._  
_Why am I writing this instead of another chapter? _

_I...Its...Too sad...Raaaaaaven, tell them (Ciel starts crying)_

_Raven: (sighs and pulls Ciel into a hug, stroking head sadly) Ciel has-_

_DONT SAY IT!_

_Raven: Hush Ciel, they need to know._

_NO THEY DONT!_

_Raven: CIEL HAS WRITERS BLOCK! And needs some ideas, if you have any, **ANY AT ALL**, please **PM her **or **review**..Again she is sorry that this isnt a chapter and is yet another Auothers Note._

_RAAAVEN! (cries into Ravens shirt)_

_Raven: (sighs and looks around) Anybody want to take her? **Elmrada**, you seem lonely, come pick her up. I'm sick of her._

_I **hate** you._

_Raven: (shoves Ciel away) FINE! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BE IN YOUR STUPID AUTHORS NOTES! AND IN 'RAVEN RIDE AND HER FLOCK'! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! (Takes off into sky, leaving Ciel on the ground)_

_One moment please my dear FanFictionFollowers I'm going to throw a rock at Raven. ( stands up and picks up rock to hurl at Ravens head)_

_Drocell(hehe, Kati's in my Authors Note, **Elmrada**. Dont tell her, shhh): Put it down Ciel._

_NO! THIS IS** MY** AUTHORS NOTE, YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO DROCELL! _

_Drocell: I said put it down. (stares at Ciel) _

_NO! YOU CANT MAKE ME!_

_Drocell: One moment please, (whispers in Ciels ear and Ciel drops rock, inching away from Drocell). Good Ciel. Now hurry and submit this, I have places to go, people to see._

_Like who?_

_Drocell: Ciel!_

_What'd I say? (smiles) Well, I'm to go and plan my revenge on Raven and try to write more CHAPTERS for my stories. NOT AUTHORS NOTE CIEL, CHAPTERS!_

_-Ciel_

_Note to Raven Ride:_  
_You. Me. Showdown._  
_-Ciel_

**

* * *

**

**_By the way for those who were wondering what Drocell told me this was it: _**

**_ YOU JUST LOST THE GAME! _****_ :P _**


	4. Goodbye

I have decided I'm through with FanFiction. My stories have gone nowhere. I'm terribly sorry.

Love,

Ciel


	5. Why?

Okay to answer your question The Illusionist's Wings04. Honestly, it bores me.

I like FictionPress more-Because I can post my own writings. If you would like my username-I'll be happy to PM me you it.

Also-These stories I have written are crap. Complete crap. I don't have the time to edit them and re-write and to be honest, there is no hope for them. At all.

Let me know if you have any more questions, if not then this will be good-bye my poppets. :]

-Ciel


End file.
